You're With Me, Ok?
by Dv4021
Summary: After the destruction of Sovereign and the Battle of Anvil Gate - everyone needs some R&R. Short one-short, Marcus x Anya erotica. Rated M Some minor GOW3 / The Slab spoilers.


**A/N -** Sorry it's been so long. I've just brought a flat so I've been a bit preoccupied. Okay this is rated M for a reason, sexual content and naughy language- the usual. I had this idea in my head for a while, its based in GOW3 between cutscenes at Anvil Gate. The bit between where Delta (or should I say Baird) uncodes the encryption from Prescott's data disc and depart in the morning to Mercy. Sorry for any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. _Enjoy..._

* * *

The rooms in Anvil Gate where dark and damp. Marcus eyed a group of citizens clear up the mess from the fire fight earlier that night through the small window in the bathroom. Slowly Pulling his armour off he realized how stiff his body was beneath the thick plating. Red marks had appeared on his skin where the protective casing rubbed along his shoulders and waist, he traced them with his fingertips assessing the damage as minor. He set his chest plate down next to his boots and began his routine Lancer cleaning, meticulously picking small fragments of bone and debris from the blades, and checking the lubricant and chamber. He took a long time doing so, his mind was elsewhere tonight. Finally satisfied with his handiwork he laid the rifle down, removed his bandana and rinsed it out in the sink. Leaving it to dry over the edge of the basin along with the rest of his clothes.

The slow trickling water from the shower soothed his heavy limbs and refreshed his mind, if only slightly. With his head forward, he let the cool stream fall onto his neck and back, closing his eyes momentarily at the sensation. He was tired, very tired. He gathered his things and headed back to the quarters Bernie had allocated the Delta boys for the night.

… … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … ..

Anya thanked Bernie again for finding her somewhere to rest, even if it was an old mattress in a CIC storeroom. Anya watched as the bare bulb on the ceiling quickly flickered a dim yellow light and eventually died with a soft buzz. Alone in the darkness, she sat quietly on a chair in the corner just staring into space for a few minutes. It had been a rough few days, after the sinking of _Sovereign_ her, Sam and Carmine had tried to get a recovery plan together, only to find most of the crew's lifeless bodies washed ashore in the following days - many souls still unaccounted for. The road from the wreckage to Anvil Gate had been tough, and driving straight into an ambush upon arrival had placed a bitter cherry on top off her shitty week. She had lost many men.

She wondered how her mother would deal under such circumstances. _Better than you, probably _her inner voice mocked. She stood up and pulled the rolling blind down on the window to the office door, only to see Marcus walk past at the exact same moment. Opening the door she poked her head out

"…Marcus" her call was barely above a whisper yet he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. He stood there and blinked for a while.

"You doin' ok?" He asked. He was talking to her like a member of Delta again, not his girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Anya's voice weakened when talking to him unintentionally, she tried to sound more convincing "…just in need of some rest. Are you alright?"

He shrugged one massive shoulder "Yeah, good". Anya pursed her lips at his apathetic reply.

Marcus' glanced down the hallway, noting the coast was clear before stepping closer towards her doorway. He liked to keep things private between the two of them. Even though everyone knew they were an item, he tried to hide the enlisted/officer relationship from everyone and anyone else.

His eyes flickered across her face pausing at her lips briefly. "I shouldn't have left you behind after the attack on _Sovereign_. The rest of the mission you're with me, ok?" There was a pang of guilt somewhere I that deep, gravelly voice of his.

Anya nodded, she hadn't realised how much of a relief it would be to hear him say that. "I think that's best, Marcus. We'll find him, I promise." She knew how worried he would be about the health of his father in a Locust stronghold. Anya reached out to touch his elbow and delicately forced him to step closer into her now-open door with her fingertips. There wasn't a sound but their breathing, slow and steady in the small space of her room. She pivoted onto her tip-toes and pulled him in for open mouthed kiss, using her hand against his chest for support and feeling the welcoming bristle of his stubble scratch her chin as they embraced.

Marcus' hands stayed right by his sides as he tensed under her actions. Feeling his reluctance Anya lowered back down from her raised position and gave him some space, she felt deflated; she had persisted through his rejection before and ended up regretting it. She let out a soft sigh in defeat.

"Anya….I…" Marcus shook his head at his own inability to form a sentence. He reached out for the door and Anya waited for him to leave. She was surprised when he shut it instead, leaving them alone and fully in private.

He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear to see her face better. Anya smiled back at him subtly but Marcus recognized the pain hidden behind those beautiful green eyes. "Will you stay with me for a while?" she asked hesitantly, her voice barely above a whisper -and with that Marcus tilted her chin upwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips in agreement. In that moment, it was as though all her worries had diminished. She brushed her right hand through the back of his damp, dark, bristled hair, just above his neck and kissed him properly. The palms of his hands rested on the small of her back as their kiss became more heated and he pulled her small frame flush against his front. Anya felt a bolt of excitement flood through her body and ache in her chest at his actions.

Marcus stooped down and picked her up with ease, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. There was no rush to his actions, but somehow still a great deal of urgency. He carried her the short distance to the bare mattress and laid her down beneath him, finally parting his lips from hers so he could scan her body with his eyes.

Anya watched as his gaze wandered over her form like it had so many times before, he stared longingly at her breasts before rubbing his palm over the mound and fisted it. She hummed in approval as his mouth met with the sensitive skin on her neck, she couldn't tire from this, he made her feel so alive. She thrust her hips against his willingly, letting him know what she craved and began pulling the bottom of his shirt up, feeling his firm torso underneath.

Marcus shuffled back onto his knees and removed his shirt before reaching down to undo the fly on her pants. She sat up and pulled off her top and bra and tossed them aside before pulling down of her trousers and underwear in one movement. She kneeled in front of him, her hands trailed down his toned chest, caressing the tender marks on his skin left by his armour. She placed slow kisses along his collar bone and nipped his right nipple lightly before lathering it with her tongue. Marcus closed his eyes as she continued her journey along his body, down his abs and past his oblique's; her mouth stopping just above the top of his cargos. She met with his lips again, and he pushed her back into the mattress, his hands wondered over her inner thighs as she parted her legs, inviting him into her embrace. He laid down over her cautiously enjoying the skin on skin contact, finding his way to her lips again he pushed his tongue inside and she nipped at his bottom lip in desperation. He felt her fingertips run along his shoulders and round to his pecs, pausing at his nipples and back again. It caused him to shiver and release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He moved his kisses down to her jaw and neck before placing one on her sternum, directly between her breasts. He cupped a breast in each hand and pushed them together, planting wet kisses between her cleavage and over her nipples, causing her to arch her back off the bed. He slipped a hand across her core slowly and felt her arousal; she flinched at unexpected movement and moaned. Kissing her neck again he slipped a finger inside, curling it slightly against her inner wall and slowly moved it back and forth.

Anya let him continue is motions for a while, totally engrossed in the pleasure he was bringing her. Finally she bucked her hips forcing him to stop and reached down between them to remove his pants. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and ran the wet digit across her lips, enjoying watching her suck the remnants of her arousal from his finger before kissing her again.

Once she had pulled his erection free from his cargos she licked the palm of her hand and grasped it firmly, but gently, and moved her fist up and down his shaft. Marcus' eyes remained closed at her touch, his breath warm and unsteady against her skin. Anya hooked her legs around his waist and guided his cock into her warmth. As the tip met her entrance he growled and lowered himself onto his elbows before pushing the rest of the way in. He took his time, but as he found his rhythm he watched her beneath him, her flushed cheeks and lidded eyes made his heart swell. She moaned as he changed to a stronger thrust, clinging onto his shoulders. She could feel the pressure of an orgasm building up in her body, she gripped onto him harder, urging him not to stop. She began to quake beneath him, he knew she was close. As she reached her high he felt her convulse and shake, she buried her face in his large bicep and moaned loudly. She was wetter than before and his cock throbbed heavily, he slowed down, allowing them both to catch their breath.

Anya pulled his face closer and kissed him, almost as a reward for his actions. As he pulled away she smiled up at him, he had forgotten all of his worries now, it was all about them, in this moment. He turned her on her side and spooned her, pulling her lower body against his. Lifting her leg a little he guided his way into her again, relishing at her warmth once more. He changed his rhythm again, picking up speed so that his long, deep, measured thrusts accelerated into short, shallow ones. He was close, Anya felt his body tense behind her he groped her hips and slammed into her again and again; causing her to cry out in pleasure. As Marcus reached his peak he released a low growl that caused vibrations to run through Anya's entire body. Totally spent he rested his head against her back and caught his breath.

Anya turned in his arms and stroked his chest affectionately. She was sleepy, and for once the troubles of her life had dissolved into thin air. She knew he wouldn't be there when she woke up. But she concentrated on memorizing the feeling of being in his arms until she fell asleep. Safe, warm and satisfied.

* * *

I'd love your thoughts so **please** review. has anyone read The Slab yet? - that's where I got Anya knowing Marcus wouldn't stay the night is from.


End file.
